Mysterious Girl
by Valkyrie4Ever
Summary: Harry goes to Hogwarts and meets the girl who looks familar. All Hogwarts years and tells the story of the girl who is more like HP than anyone ever believed not very good with summarys but if you read youll understand name might change slightly


**This is a possible oneshot that I came up with a while back. It is set during the first book and starts at the sorting ceremony just before Harry gets called up. And mystery girl and Harry are going to be seeing each other more than they expect...**

**May not be very good but I was told to write it up by a certain someone (not naming any names) after I told her about it**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Year 1<strong>

The terrified first years were huddled at the front of the Great Hall waiting for the Professor to call their names for the house sorting. One by one the students were called up and had the talking hat placed on their head while the rest of the school watched on and cheered if the student was in their house.

On the Gryffindor house table there was a young girl, in about her fifth year at Hogwarts, with long, dark red hair and hazel eyes. She had a long fringe which she swept to the side covering the left side of her forehead, she did this everday. She was sitting next a red-headed boy, a lot lighter than her hair, also in his fifth year at school. They were both prefects and were smiling widely at each other.

"Ron should be up soon," she said.

"Yeah, with any luck he'll be in Gryffindor like the rest of us," he said.

"Of course he will, Percy, don't lose faith in him,"

"Yeah, too bad Percy here doesn't have faith in anyone," another red-head said, looking at the boy sitting next to him who looked exactly the same as him. These were the famous twins, to Gryffindor anyway, Fred and George Weasley and they were talking to their older brother Percy Weasley. The twins liked to have a laugh and were constantly getting into trouble because of their pranks but secretly the teachers find it hilarious.

"That is not true you two. Percy happens to have faith in a lot of people. Now sh! McGonagall's calling up the next student," the girl, Amaryllis Evans, said and true enough Professor McGonagall called up the next student.

"Ronald Weasley!" she said and another scared looking first year walked up to the hat. He, like the rest of his brothers, had red hair as well. He seemed tense but relaxed as soon as the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" and everyone in Gryffindor cheered, his brothers cheering s loud as they could along with Amaryllis. However, when the hall went uiet again, she immediately tensed up when McGonagall said the next name: "Harry Potter," could Harry really be starting Hogwarts this year? Surely she should know this, everyone knows this, but can she believe it? She looked at the sorting hat hoping he'd put Harry in another house, just so she can avoid him alot easier. But the hat wasn't helping:

"Difficult. Very difficult," it said, "Plenty of courage I see. Not a bad mind either. Theres talent here, yes, but where shall I put you?" Harry must have been whispering to it because it said suddenly: "Not Slytherin eh? Are you sure? You could be very great you know and Slytherin can help you with that. No? Well then better be... GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted and everyone stood up and cheered the loudest they had all night. Everyone, except Amarillys. Harry sat down next to Ron who was sitting opposite Percy and everyone was trying to crowd him without getting out of their seats. Amarillys just sat there staring at him looking for the lightning scar on his forehead, then spent the rest of the amazing feast staring at her plate.

Harry, on the other hand, was eating as much food as he could as if it was going to dissapear. He'd never eaten so well in his entire life due to the fact the Dursley's never fed him that well. In fact bread and water would have been better than the food he did used to eat that is how bad it was for him. Ron was eating more than him though. Anyone would think Ron never ate because of the amount of food he was shovelling down. When everyone had finished eating, he noticed the dark red-haired girl sitting next to Rons brother. Her head was down, staring intently at her plate, eyes distant, looking at a memory in her head like it was on her plate. He wasn't sure if that was what she was doing, though it was bringing a tear to her eye. She stood up suddenly and stormed out of the Great Hall mumbling to Percy she wasn't feeling well. When she was gone Harry turned to Percy.

"Percy, who was that girl you were just sitting next to?" he asked.

"Oh, thats Amarillys, my girlfriend. She's lovely and doesn't normally act all weird at the sorting ceremony, she's usually excited but she's just feeling ill tonight. You'll see her back to normal tomorrow. Why do you ask?" Percy replied.

"No reason. It's just she was staring at me for quite a while earlier,"

"Well you _are_ famous," Harry nodded but thought it was more than that. It was starange. He had never seen that girl before yet he feels he knows that face from somewhere, a dream or something like that. "What're you thinking about Harry?" Percy asked.

"Nothing really. I'm fine," he managed to change the subject to what life at Hogwarts was like and when everyone finished eating he followed the rest of the Griffyndors up to the Griffyndor Common Room. Percy told them all the password and which way do go to the dormitories and a little bit about where they were allowed to go around the grounds and curfew times, before sending them off to bed.

The common had a few red armchairs and a large scarlet sofa where Amarillys was curled up asleep with a famous witches and wizards book resting, open, on her lap. The first years looked at her before finally going up to bed after Percy threatened to get Professor McGonagall. When they were all gone Percy went over to Amarillys, took the book away and covered her over with a blanket. He looked at the page she was reading and saw it was a pretty recent book as it had Harry in it and all about who he is and why he's famous. He smiled and placed the book down on the table in the centre of the common room wondering why she was reading about Harry. After placing a small kiss on her forehead he went to bed as well. They both had potions first thing in the morning and Proffessor seemed on edge tonight. Best not to aggrivate him tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Proffessor Snape was agitatedthe next day just as Percy thought he would be. He just stormed into the room and randomly sent a spell towards a Hufflepuff that knocked her out of her seat.<p>

"Stop talking Miss Heavens and pay attention," he began giving the girl a glare when she picked herself up and sat back down in front of Amarillys and Percy, shaking slightly. Everyone quietened down very fast not wanting to be knocked off their seats as well. The lesson dragged on for the whole class, especially Amarillys who just felt like he was picking on her. But only to show off what a smarty pants she was in the lesson which annoyed the class, especially the Slytherins who were supposed to be Snapes teachers pets. She just put her cheek on her right hand, being careful not to disturb the hair clipped over the left side of her forehead which looked very neat, and sighed. Finally the lesson ended and she and Percy went for a quick walk around to find Ron and find out how his first lesson went. Percy didn't want to go but she promised Ron to go and see him and go and see she would. He was in the courtyard by the main doors with a group of first years from Gryffindor, including Harry. She walked over to them and Ron noticed her and quickly stood up.

"Hey, Amaryllis," he said.

"Hey Ron. How are you?"

"I'm alright as long as you don't count me being late for my first lesson," he said casually. Percy turned red and quickly commented.

"You _what?" _he nearly screeched, "you were late for your first lesson? Why?"

"Chill out Percy, me and Harry just got lost that's all. Professor McGonagall was very understanding," Percy went redder but shut up. "So have you guys met Harry yet?"

"Yes Ron we met him last night at the feast," Percy said.

"Amaryllis hasn't though," she smiled at Ron's comment. She had met Harry, it's just no one knew that. Not even Harry. "Hey Harry come here," Ron shouted and Harry Potter came over to see what his friend wanted. "Harry I want you to meet my brother Percy, remember I told you about him on the train?" Harry nodded, "good. And this is his girlfriend Amaryllis Evans. She's kinda like you,"

"How?" she asked.

"Well you're both orphans and you don't remember much about your parents," Ron said. Amaryllis had enough now and tried to make up an excuse to leave.

"Percy, I just remembered I left something in Snapes classroom come with me to get it?" Percy's eyes widenedbut nodded anyway. Anything to get away from his brother and his famous friend. They turned and walked away leaving the boys with their other friends.

"So, Ron," one of them said, "who was that?"

"Oh my older brother and his girlfriend,"

"Thats his girlfriend? Geez shes fit," he said.

"Back off Seamus shes in her fifth year and shes got a boyfriend and way out of your league. You have a better chance of dating that Hermione chick in our year," Ron joked, "you alright Harry? You look strange,"

"How long have you known Amaryllis?" he asked.

"About five years I think, why?"

"I dunno. I just feel like I know her from somewhere. She looks familier,"

"Trust me mate, if you didn't know about magic until you got that letter then you couldn't have met her before,"

"What happened to her parents?"

"No one knows, she doesn't talk about them. Whats with the questions?"

"Oh I dunno. Just wondering," after that Harry just let it all go and for a few months that was fine. Well ignoring the taunts of Draco Malfoy, Harry's new enemy. He escaped detention by the skin of his teeth one night taking up a duel against Malfoy that turned out to be a set up and bumped into Amaryllis as she was a prefect but she quickly got them back to the dormotory quietly and undetected.

Life was better for Harry at Hogwarts than Privet Drive had been. He was enjoying all his subjects, except potions but especially flying, and liked all his teachers, except Snape. He was doing really well in his subjects and finally people had stopped whicspering about him which had started as soon as his name was called for the sorting ceremony. He had made new friends in his year, including Ron Weasley, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnagan and Neville Longbottom, and was finally managin to aviod Draco Malfoy to a certain extent. There was a muggle-born in Gryffindor house in his year, Hermione Granger and it was clear that she and Ron seemed to hate each other and everytime Harry was around one of them they were always complaining about the other. Harry only saw Amaryllis and Percy and any of the older students at lunch and dinner but he didn't mind. The more he looked at Amaryllis the more he thought he recognised her. One day he decided to hang around with Hagrid and learn more about what he does as gatekeeper. It's not all that exciting he just keeps hold of keys and helps out with a few jobs that other members of staff can't do.

Harry's absolute favourite time was during his first flying lesson when he discovered how well he could fly on a broomstick. Madam Hooch had to take Neville Longbottom to the Hospital Wing after he broke his wrist falling off the broom that went out of control. Draco Malfoy being Draco Malfoy found Nevilles rememberall on the lawn and decided to go flying away from the crowd to irritate Harry. Only it didn't quite go to plan considering he showed incredible flying skills and got put on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Oh yeah life was good.

* * *

><p>Before he knew it, it was Halloween and they were in their final lesson of the day. Charms. And Proffessor Flitwick announced he thought the students were ready to make onjects fly. They all wlaked in excited about having a chance to make things fly, Ron secretly hoped her could levitate that Hermione Granger and send her flying across the room. His dissappointment was shown when they were all given a single white feather and siad thats all they were doing for now due to their magic not powerful enough to lift anything else. What's worse Proffessor Flitwick sat Ron and Hermione next to each other. <em>That spells disater <em>Harry thought to himself.

"Now then the spell your going to be using is _Wingardium Leviosa,"_ Proffessor Flitwick said, "and don't forget the wrist movements we've been practising. OK then, off you go." The room was filled with the students attempting to rise the feather in the air but with no success at all. In fact most of the students were saying it wrong. And at one point Ron was just flicking his wand hard at the feather nearly poking Hermione in the eye.

"Whoa OK stop, stop, stop," she said to him. "If you keep doing that you're going to take my eye out, and I like it in my head. Anyway you're saying the spell wrong, it's like this," she picked up her wand and flicked her wrist gently while saying: "_Wingardium Leviosa_," and to Ron's annoyment the feather rose in the air and Proffessor Flitwick clapped while Hermione looked smugly at Ron.

After class he would not shut up. "Ugh! Why does she ahve to be a know it all. She's such a bloody show off, no wonder no one can stand her!" just as she barged past him did he realise she actually heard what he said. At the feast Hermione hadn't turned up and Amaryllis wasn't there either. Percy was sitting with some of his friends looking over to the doors every so often to see if she would walk through. Harry noticed Hermione missing and asked Neville Longbottom if he'd seen her.

"Apparently shes crying in the girls bathroom at what Ron said earlier," he said just before Propffessor Quirrell came running into the Grand Hall shouting: "TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!" before collapsing on the floor. It took five seconds for the information to sink in before the students stood up screaming causing Headmaster Proffessor Dumbledore to shout "SILENCE," over the top of it. He gave instructions and prefects lead the houses back to the common rooms while teachers went to the dungeons.

Amaryllis had no idea what was going on. She was in the girls bathroom with Hermione trying to calm her down. "Hermione, just come out so I can talkto you properly,"

"No, go away!" she screamed.

"I can't. If I go I'll have to tell Proffessor McGonagall that you're in here. And trust me you don't want her coming in telling you to get out of here,"

"She'd do that?"

"She did to me. I had trouble fitting in as I was kind of muggle born,"

"What do you mean kind of?"

"Well my parents were a witch and a wizard but they died when I was very young. I grew up with my muggle grandparents. Everyone always teased me and never left me alone until Percy started being nice to me. You seem like you need a friend right now," Hermione unlocked the door, tears still in her eyes. Amaryllis smiled, she'd made some progress with her. "Ron can be a complete idiot. I've known him for five years and he never thinks before he talks. Don't let him get to you," Hermione smiled and stood up straight. "What do you say we go get some dinner? I'm starving," Hermione laughed and nodded and as they went to walk out there was a big, green thing in their way holding a very big club. They looked up and realised what it was and both turned and ran into a cubicle. The mountain troll just did one swipe of his club knocking all the cubicles apart and causing the girls to fall to the floor to protect themselves.

"HERMIONE MOVE!" shouted a voice. A boys voice. Amaryllis looked up. What the hell was Harry Potter doing in the girls bathroom. She didn't worry too much as Harry and Ron were throwing bits of wood towards the troll while Hermione crawled to the sinks and hid under them while Amaryllis got up and got out her wand. Harry and Ron did the same but Harry decided to grab onto the club, and on the trolls shoulder and stick his wand up the large green nose. The troll grabbed Harry's ankle and held him upside down trying to hit him with his club.

Amaryllis didn't know what to do so she just flicked her wand towards the troll. Sparks came out and hit its shoulder but she was standing too close that when it bought the club back to swing at Harry it hit her and knocked her back against the wall causing her to hit the back of her head, messing up her hair. Ron did the first thing he could think of. He flicked his wrist and said "_Wingardium Leviosa," _causing the club to stay in mid-air then, instead of hitting Harry, it dropped on the trolls head. It fell to the ground unconcious dropping Harry in the process. As that happened Professor McGonagall, Quirrel, Snape and a couple of other teachers burst into the room. McGonagall gasped at the sight of the troll the fussed around the students making sure they were all safe and unharmed. Harry, Ron and Hermione were all fine.

Amaryllis had cracked her head open slightly due to the force used when she hit the wall and she had bruises and some small cuts across her stomach from the impact of the club hitting her. Her robes were scruffy and ripped with blood on the front of her shirt, her make-up was smudged and he hair was a mess. The hair clips had fallen out of her fringe so it fell down completely over her face. She tried to move it out of her eyes without lifting it off her forehead with very little success. Harry noticed something though, the one thing she had kept hidden for a good ten years.

"Amaryllis what's that on you forehead?" he asked.

"What? Nothing, why?"

"It looked like you've got a cut there as well,"

"Oh no Harry I'm fine. I didn't hit my forehead anywhere,"

"Then what's that red mark?" he sounded interrigating and challenging now. He'd wanted to know what her secret was ever since he'd met her. Everyday since the sorting ceremony, he noticed she always had her forehead covered with her hair.

"Are you sure that's not my hair? It is red you know," she stated plainly. Harry shook his head before McGonagall interferred.

"Potter, leave her alone for a minute would you? Evans you need to go to the hospital wing right now and get these cuts looked at while I talk to Potter, Weasley and Granger,"

"Yes Proffessor but don't I need to be here? I did see it all happen,"

"Yes later, dear. For now you're injured so off you go," Amaryllis nodded a flicked her long, red hair out of her eyes remembering too late that Harry, Ron and Hermione were watching and exposing what she'd always kept hidden. The three students and teachers, execpt McGonagall and Snape, gasped. They saw, on the left side of her forehead, the lightning shaped scar. Exactly the same as Harry Potter's.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes mystery girl has a scar like Harry's. What does this mean? This is only the first part of year 1. I'm thinking about doing one chapter for half the year execpt year one because it's got a great cliffhanger (in my opinion). (It works out at two chapters a year if that didn't make any sense)<strong>

**Yes I have an idea for all the years Harry's at Hogwarts. That Amaryllis is in. If anyone gets any ideas plz share because I am running out. Go me Anyone figured out Amaryllis's reltionship with Harry is?**

**Please R&R**


End file.
